


Winter Pal

by MalSpinningYarns



Category: Silicon Valley (TV)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-19
Updated: 2015-10-19
Packaged: 2018-04-27 03:44:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5032477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalSpinningYarns/pseuds/MalSpinningYarns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Pied Piper team participates in Secret Santa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Winter Pal

**Author's Note:**

> This is also for the Silicon Valley kink meme. The prompt was a Pied Piper Secret Santa. I tried to keep the gifts as in-character as possible. 
> 
> Enjoy!

“Ok everyone! It’s Winter Pal time!” Jared cheerfully exclaimed to the room full of groaning coders. In order to foster community spirit and encourage productivity, but not to put any preference on any religion, he convinced Richard to have a “Nondenominational Winter Holiday Party” where the centerpiece would be a “Winter Pal Exchange”. Much to the ire of the Pied Piper team, participation was mandatory. They all had to draw a name out of a hat and get that person a gift. However, Jared made it easier on everyone by putting the gift limit at $25; it simply   
wouldn’t be fair if someone got an expensive gift while everyone else got something small.

“Here’s how it will go. I will draw your name out of my hat,” he shook his penguin hat, “and you will get your present out of the pile and open it. Then we all guess who your Winter Pal is!” He ignored the group of eye rolls. 

Jared reached into his bag and took out the neatly folded piece of paper. “Jian Yang is first!” 

Jian Yang ripped the wrapping paper apart. “It’s a big bag of Sour Patch Kids,” he said in a monotone. After a few minutes of Jared’s prompting into guessing was met with silence, Carla finally spoke up, “Fine! It was me. I hope you like your candy.” 

“Alright! Great gift Carla! Dinesh is next.” 

After Dinesh’s gift was revealed to be a statuette of Ganesha, he burst out, “OK, what racist shit is this?”

“What,” Erlich responded, “I thought you were into that Buddhist crap!”

“I’m not a fucking Buddhist! I’m from Pakistan!” 

“Like Buddhists can’t be from Pakistan you motherfucking racist!” 

“Me, racist? You just saw I’m brown and you thought ‘Oh he must be Buddhist.’ Un-fucking-believable…”

Richard saw Jared’s discomfort and shouted, “Who’s next, Jared?” before Erlich and Dinesh’s argument ended in a death match. Jared was quick to continue. 

The next few weren’t as eventful. In a rare moment of actual kindness, Gilfoyle gave Richard a Funko Pop of Captain Kirk although he muttered not to get used to it. Gilfoyle received a CD from one of his favorite bands from Dinesh. Carla got a R2D2 coin purse from Jared and commented on her surprise by its lack of creepiness. Jared just beamed. 

“The next is Erlich.”

“Fucking finally!” Erlich muttered as he popped up from his seat. He opened his box to reveal six containers of Fage Yogurt. 

“These are warm! God dammit Jian Yang!” He threw one at the wall and stormed out. No one bothered to stop him. 

“I guess that means I’m last,” Jared said with a smile. He took the neatly wrapped final present off of the table and methodically unwrapped it. It was a TCM Fred Astaire and Ginger Rogers DVD film set. “Oh, thank you Richard! It’s very nice!” Richard blushed in response. 

Later, when the party was winding down, Richard went up to Jared. 

“Hey, Jared. I was w-w-wondering if….? Maybe sometime you would like to…?” 

Jared looked at him with concern. “Richard, are you all right?” 

“Maybesometimewouldyouliketowatchthosemovieswithme?” Richard breathed out in a rush. Jared widened his eyes, startled.

“I’m sorry. Could you please repeat that?” Jared asked. 

“Um,” Richard ran his fingers through his unruly curls and took a deep breath, “Would you like to watch those movies with me sometime?” 

Jared gave him a shy little grin. “I’d love to,” he said softly. 

“Great!” Richard looked shocked that he said yes. He hesitated a minute before giving Jared a peck on the cheek. 

“Merry Christmas Jared.” 

“Merry Christmas Richard.” 

Richard bolted from the room, heading in the direction of the bathroom. When he was alone, Jared gave a squeal of excitement.


End file.
